Akhirnya Ku Temukan
by uzumaki yuzi
Summary: "kau sendiri menyembunyikan identitasmu" kata sasuke "jadi kau sudah tahu?" "tentu , aku adalah bos mu dan juga si bodoh dobe itu sering bercerita tentangmu yang membuatku mau kemari" kata sasuke dingin "maaf ya sakura chan otoutoku ini memang orangnya bodoh" kata seorang pelayan "oh, itachi-nii apa kabar kenapa jarang datang ke café?" Tanya sakura nggak nyambung dari pertanyaan


Akhirnya ku temukan

Pair: sasusaku

Genre:romance (mungkin rada nggak krasa romancenya), friendship

Ranted: T

Author: uzumaki yuzi

Disclaimer: naruto always milik om masashi thankyu om masashi

Summary: "kau sendiri menyembunyikan identitasmu" kata sasuke "jadi kau sudah tahu?" "tentu , aku adalah bos mu dan juga si bodoh dobe itu sering bercerita tentangmu yang membuatku mau kemari" kata sasuke dingin "maaf ya sakura chan otoutoku ini memang orangnya bodoh" kata seorang pelayan "oh, itachi-nii apa kabar kenapa jarang datang ke café?" Tanya sakura nggak nyambung dari pertanyaan sebelumya "baka aniki" umpat sasuke "ini karena aku sedang membuka usaha baru sebuah butik yang bajunya kamu pakai ini" kata itachi "oh jadi ini dari itachi nii pantas ukuranya pas terimakasih" kata sakura dengan senyum

Happy reading minna maaf kalau GJ n jelek

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai soft pink sedang berlari lari menuju lift yang berada di lantai dasar gedung perusahaan tempat kerjanya selama 6 bulan terakhir, setelah tiba di depan lift, lift tersebut hampir tertutup gadis berusia 21 tahun yang kebetulan tangannya sedang di penuhi berkas laporan yangn dia bawa pulang ini menjegal pintu lift menggunakan kakinya yang mulus dan langsung masuk dalam lift tanpa menghiraukan panndangan seluruh orang yang berada dalam lift

"huft.. akhirnya selamat.." kata gadis itu setelah sampai di ruangan kantornya bersama tim nya yang berada di lantai 17 "kurang 1 menit lagi kau terlambat jidat" ejek gadis berambut blone kepada si soft pink "kau mau apa? yang terpenting aku belum terlambat ino pig" kata sakura denngan nafas terengah engah "sudahlah sakura-chan cepat duduk sebelum bos baru datang!" kata naruto "bos? Bukankah kau bos kami memang kau mau kemana naruto?" Tanya sakura "si bos akan di pindah tugaskan ke bagian personalia" kata sai sambil membantu naruto mengemasi barang barangnya "kenapa buru buru?" Tanya ino "entahlah memang kenapa? kalian tak mauberpisah denganku?" Tanya naruto dengan senyum jahil "ih ogak pergi saja sana" kata sakura

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria tampan berusia sekitar 22 th dengan rambut pantat ayam "oh kau sudah datang teme?" Tanya naruto dengan cengiran khasnya "kau belum selesai juga dobe?" Tanya sasuke dingin "hehehe.. gomen terlalu banyak barang tapi sekarang sudah selesai" kata naruto dengan cengiran khasnya "heh.. siapa pria tampan ini?" bisik ino pada sakura "mana ku tahu?" kata sakura

"oh iya, sakura ino dan sai ini adalah bos baru kalian namanya u.." kata naruto di putus sasuke "uzumaki sasuke" kata sasuke "eh?" kata naruto "marganya sama dengan mu naruto?" Tanya sai heran "hn, anu.. itu karena kami masih saudara sepupu iyakan sasuke?" kata naruto glagapan "hn," kata sasuke singkat "oke kalau begitu selamat bekerja" kata naruto sambil ngibrit ke luar

"oke , perkenalkan nama kalian masing masing" perintah sasuke "aku sakura salam kenal bos!" kata sakura dengan senyum manisnya "aku ino salam kenal" kata ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang di sambut deathglare dari sai "dan aku sai" kata sai cuek "baiklah, tugas pertama dari ku sebagai bos baru kalian adalah merekap seluruh karyawan termasuk para OB dan mencantumkan gaji mereka dan menghitung seluruh biaya yang harus di keluarkan perusahaan untuk menggaji mereka pertahunya" kata sasuke panjang lebar "baik bos!" kata sakura, ino, dan sai bersamaan "oh ya satu lagi, harus selesai setelah makan siang dan berikan pada ku laporannya" kata sasuke sambil duduk di mejanya "UAPA?" kata mereka sambil membuka mulut lebar

"apa ada masalah?" Tanya sasuke pada sakura yang tiba tiba mendekati meja kerjanya dengan tampang kesal "bos, apakah kami harus menyelesaikan tugas darimu hari ini juga?" Tanya sakura menahan amarahnya "tentu," kata sasuke tanpa memandang sakura "bos, karyawan di perusahaan ini sangat banyak bahkan OB mencapai 150 orang, dan anda minta kami menyelesaikan tugas kami dalam waktu setengah hari?" kata sakura geram "kaliankan tinggal meminta data karyawan di bagian personalia dan kalian tinggal mencocokkan dengan gaji mereka kemudian di tambah" kata sasuke enteng "tapi.." kata sakura terpotong "lagi pula ada data perusahaan di dalam blog perusahaan kalian tinggal mengunduhnya dan kalian hanya bertugas untuk merekapnya" jelas sasuke "oh iya kalau begitu kami minta maaf" kata sakura membukukkan badan "hn," kata sasuke

Jam makan siang telah tiba sasuke yang sedang asyik makan sup tomat dan jus extra tomatnya dengan santai dan tidak menghiraukan ocehan dari orang di depannya "teme kenapa kau menggunakan nama uzumaki jawab aku" kata naruto yang mulai kesal karena dari tadi sasuke hanya diam "hah.." sasuke menghela nafas "lalu kenapa kau juga menggunakan nama ibumu yang uzumaki kenapa tidak nama aslimu Namikaze Naruto" lanjut sasuke dengan penekanan di nama naruto

"hn.. itu karena aku tidak mau di kenali sebagai tuan muda keluarga namikaze" kata naruto polos "aku pun juga begitu naruto" kata sasuke menghentikan makannya "lagi pula aku ingin mencari orang yang benar benar tulus padaku tanpa memandang status dan harta" kata sasuke "kau benar, oh ya sepertinya aku tahu orang yang sangat cocok denganmu" bisik naruto "apa makasudmu?" Tanya sasuke "kau tahukan sakura dia gadis yang rajin dan juga baik" kata naruto "hn," respon singkat dari sasuke "teme.. dengarkan aku dulu nama aslinya adalah sakura haruno dari keluarga haruno, orang yang akan di jodohkan denganmu" kata naruto santai "heh?" sasuke membulatkan matanya tanda kaget "ya" kata naruto dengan senyum jahil

Jam makan siang tinggal 15 menit lagi tapi sakura masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sedang ino dan sai pergi makan siang, sakura tak mau di buat malu lagi di depan bos barunya itu. Sakura kebagian tugas untuk merekap data sedang ino menggumpulkan data dan sai yang mencocokkan data. Sakura mendapat bagian paling sulit karena harus lebih banyak menghitung akan tetapi sekarang tugasnya baru selesai.

"hah.. akhirnya selesai," desah sakura sambil meregangkan otot ototnya yang kaku "aduh aku lapar tapi jam makan siang tinggal 3 menit lagi hah.." sakura kembali mendesah "andai tadi aku ikut ajakan ino, oh iya aku kan masih punya sedikit snack kentang pemberian naruto" kata sakura sambil mencari snack tersebut dan melahapnya

"bagus tugas kalian selesaikan tepat waktu, sekarang tugas kedua untuk ino dan sai untuk mengcopy data ini sedanng sakura kau ikut aku" perintah sasuke "baik bos setelah keluar dari ruangan mereka sakura terheran heran karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengikuti rapat darurat karna biasanya hanya naruto sudah cukup "maaf bbos kalau boleh tau rapat apa yang akan kita hadiri" Tanya sakura "nanti kau juga tau" kata sasuke ringan

Di dalam ruang rapat sakura kembali di buat heran oleh bos barunya yang dapat menjelaskan secara detail tetang gaji dan biaya yang harus di keluarkan perusahaan kepada para karyawan yang menurut pendapat sasuke sangat tidak adil bagi para karyawan yang bekerja keras sedang perusahaan yang mendapat untung besar dan pendapat ini di setujui semua dewan termasuk sakura walau dia bukan dewan direksi, karena selama ini gajinya tak pernah naik dan rapat selama 2 jam itu selesai setelah sasuke mengajukan permohonan untuk menaikkan gaji para karyawan yang mendapat persetujuan dari para dewan

"setelah ini kita akan melakukan observasi terhadap sebuah perusahaan yang sedang kita beri sebuah investasi yang bisa di bilang cukup besar" kata sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir "baik bos" kata sakura. Sakura terkejut setelah melihat mobil yang di kendarai sasuke mobil mewah dengan warna hitam dan palt nomor S45UKE yang menunjukan nama pemilik. Sakura jadi teringat akan mobil mewah merah marun miliknya yang jarang sekali ia kendarai

Setelah 2 jam mengitari perusahaan yang mereka observasi perut sakura yang memang dari tadi siang belum di isi mulai meronta ronta sesampainya di kantor mereka sakura ingin segera pulang dan makan masakan ibunya tapi apa mau di kata ketika ino tiba tiba berteriak meminta untuk di traktir bos baru mereka

"untuk merayakan hari pertama bos bekerja kita makan malam bersama ya bos boleh kan?" Tanya ino dengan semangat "apa? Makan malam bersama? Aku ikut boleh kan aku juga akan engajak hinata-chan" kata naruto yang tiba tiba datang "apa sih kau ini dobe?" kata sasuke heran pada sahabat durennya "ayolah teme" kata naruto dengan jurus puppy eyes "hn, baiklah" kata sasuke pasrah "hah.." sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang

"sakura-chan makan mu banyak sekali" kata naruto yang melihat sakura makan dengan rakusnya ini akibat kesal di tambah kelaparan yang memaksa sakura hilang etikanya "jangan ganggu aku" kata sakura yang masih serius makan "benar juga lagi pula kan teme yang bayar" kata naruto dengn cengiran khasnya "hn," sahut sasuke "oh ya bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi ke bar dan minum pasti menyenangkan ya kan sai-kun?" kata ino semangat "tentu ino" kata sai memasang senyum palsunya

Di dalam bar pun sakura tak henti hentinya menegak minumannya sampai mabuk karena kejadian dimana dia sangat lapar, kesal dan lelah yang membuatnya hampir meledak

"sakura-chan sepertinya kau sudah mabuk?!" kata naruto "aku belum mabuk hik." Kata sakura "heh jidat kalau tak kuat minum sudah pulang sana" kata ino yang setengah mabuk "sakura-chan" kata hinata khawatir "sudah ku-ku bilang aku belum mabuk..!" kata sakura dengan penekanan di kata terakhir "hah.. sudahlah ayo pulang akan ku antar" kata sasuke menarik tangan sakura "sudah ku bilang aku belum mabuk!" kata sakura berusaha melepas tangan sasuke "ku bilang ayo pulang akan ku antar" kata sasuke tegas yang membuat sakura menurut

Di dalam mobil sasuke "pekerjaan itu begitu berat.. lalalala.. hik." sakura bernyanyi dengan suara parau "hah.." sasuke menghela nafas "dimana rumahmu?" Tanya sasuke "rumah haha.. tidak ku bawa" kata sakura enteng "aku tidak bercanda sakura dimana rumahmu?" kata sasuke yang masih sabar "tunggu! Berheti!" kata sakura tiba tiba yangn membuat sasuke mnghentikan mobilnya

"sebelum pulang aku mau jalan jalan di taman dulu" kata sakura "aku sibuk!" kata sasuke "ya sudah memang siapa suruh mengantarku, pokoknya aku mau jalan jalan di taman jaa sasuke-kun" kata sakura dengan senyum manisnya "hah.." sasuke hanya menghela nafas

Di taman sakura berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan sambil bernyanyi dengan suara paraunya akibat mabuk, sasuke yang khawatir terhadap sakura mengikuti sakura dari jauh tiba tiba sakura tersandung kakinya sendiri dan hampir terjatuh tapi HAP.. sasuke berhasil menangkapnya

"selamat" kata sasuke lirih "eh? Sasuke?" kata sakura, sasuke menangkap sakura dengan posisi yang bisa di bilang seperti orang mau berciuman dan jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat semakin dekat dan hanya tinggal sebatas jengkal saja jarak wajah mereka onyx bertemu emerlard sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas sasuke yang semakin dekat sakura menutup rapat matanya dan.. bibir keduanya menyatu

Kedua bibir itu terlepas setelah keduanya kehabisan pasokan oksigen ke paru paru mereka, sakura yang baru menyadari akan perbuatanya langsung bangun dan berdiri dalam diam sedang sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama sampai beberapa menit kemudian sakura memecah kesunyian

"heh! Kenapa kau menciumku?" kata sakura yang masih mabuk "memangnya kenapa ?"Tanya sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa "kau tau itu tadi ciuman pertamaku" kata sakura sambil berjalan mendekat dengan sempoyongan tiba tiba sakura kesleo karena high hills yang di gunakannya dan HAP sekali lagi di tangkap oleh sasuke

Akan tetapi tiba tiba sakura "hoekkk.." muntah di setelan jas dan kemeja sasuke "hah…" sasuke menghela nafas berat "hehehe akhirnya keluar juga" kata sakura dengan nada lega dan segera bangun dari pelukan sang bos dan beberapa detik kemudian sakura baru menyadari perbuatanya

"hah.. oh kami-sama maaf kan aku pak bos!" kata sakura terkejut "hn," sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan dingin "biar aku cuci" kata sakura namun segera di sambar sasuke "sudahlah, dimana rumahmu akan ku antar!" kata sasuke "tidak bisa?!" kata sakura "memang kenapa?" Tanya sasuke "karena kalau ibuku tahu aku mabuk maka dia..hik" kata sakura "kalau begitu kau akan pulang kemana?" Tanya sasuke "hn.. err.. boleh aku ikut pulang ke rumahmu?" Tanya sakura "heh?," sasuke keget karena baru kali ini ada gadis yang meminta tidur di rumahnya walau biasanya para gadis sering meminta untuk main kerumahnya

"kumohon akan ku cuci semua pakaianmu ya, karena biasanya kalau mabuk aku akan menginap di rumah ino tapi.." kata sakura terputus "hah.. sudahlah lagi pula aku juga ingin segera beristirahat, ayo cepat" kata sasuke datar "arigatou bos!" kata sakura semangat "tapi jangan panggil aku bos di luar kantor mengerti" kata sasuke "ha'i" kata sakura mengerti

Di dalam mobil sasuke tiba tiba melepas setelan jas dan kemejanya yang penuh dengan muntahan dari sakura "hei? Kenapa, kenapa kau melepas baju jangan jangan!" kata sakura parno "cih, kau kira aku mau dengan gadis seperti mu?" kata sasuke dingin "amit amit" kata sakura "cepat lepas bajumu" kata sasuke yang sukses bikin sakura bergidik ngeri "a-apa y-yang mau kau lakukan,? J-jangan macam macam aku sabuk hitam twekondo" kata sakura gugup "hah.," sasuke menghela nafas berat "aku Cuma mau pinjam jas mu saja, karena kau mengotori pakaian ku, kau harus pinjamkan jasmu padaku, kalau tidak kau mau di tuduh pembunuh karena membiarkanku mati kedinginan?" kata sasuke panjang lebar yang di balas dengan lempparan jas milik sakura

Sesampaianya di apartemen milik sasuke "wah… apartemenmu luas juga, kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya sakura "hn," jawaban singkat dari sasuke "dimana dapurmu? Aku haus" Tanya sakura "ada di sana, aku mau mandi dulu kau tetap di situ" kata sasuke melangkah pergi " iya aku mengerti" kata sakura menuju dapur dengan langkah yang masih sempoyongan karena setengah mabuk

10 menit kemudian sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang lebih segar dengan rambut yang basah yang terlihat er.. tampan "itu pakaian mu cepat pergi mandi kau bau alcohol" kata sasuke sambil melempar baju miliknya ke sakura "hah.." kata sakura dengan wajah merah karena melihat sasuke yang terlihat lebih keren dengan rambut yang basah

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju kedodoran milik sasuke yang membuat sasuke sedikit tertawa "kau terlihat lucu dengan pakain itu" kata sasuke "a-apa? Memang apanya yang lucu?" Tanya sakura "hah.. sudahlah jika kau lelah segera pergi tidur, kau tidur saja di kamarku" kata sasuke "lalu kau?" Tanya sakura "aku tidur di sofa saja" kata sasuke "ya sudah kalau begitu selamat malam" kata sakura "hn" jawaban singkat dari sasuke

Kedua emerlard itu mengerjap beberapa kali "sudah pagi yah?, ini dimana?" Tanya sakura "apartemenku" kata sasuke yang membuat sakura kaget dengan wajah bak kepiting goring *bosen kalo rebus terus* "kau bilang mau mencuci pakain ku tapi kau malah bangun siang dasar" kata sasuke seraya mengenakan kemejanya "eh? Memang apa yang.." kata sakura mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi "ah.. gomen.. aku lupa maaf merepotkan tapi nanti sepulang kerja akan ku cuci aku janji" kata sakura yang mulai ingat apa yang terjadi

"cepat bangun kita bisa kesiangan, oh ya satu lagi gunakan pakaian ini jika kau pakai, pakainmu kemarin semua orang akan kira kita ada apa apa" kata sasuke melempar setelan kemeja putih jas hitam dan rok pendek merah marun pada sakura "dari mana kau dapat pakaian ini?" Tanya sakura "dari butik aniki cepat pakai dan segera sarapan" kata sasuke melangkah keluar kamar "ternyata dia baik juga" gumam sakura dengan wajah merah

Di kantor semua pekerjaan berjalan seperti biasanya sampai ada telephon dari ibu sakura "iya kha-chan ada apa?" Tanya sakura "semalam kau menginap di rumah ino lagi?" Tanya mebuki "tidak, aku tidur di hotel" jawab sakura "oh.. ya sudah tapi kau ingat kan hari ini adalah hari apa?" Tanya mebuki "hari rabu" jawab sakura sekenanya "aduh sakura hari ini kau harus menemui orang yang akan di jodohkan denganmu! Di café akatsuki jam makan siang kalian harus makan siang bersama!" kata mebuki "hah.." sakura hanya menghela nafas "jangan sampai tidak hadir dia dari keluarga uchiha kau jangan mempermalukan kha-chan dan tou-chan mengerti!?" kata mebuki dengan penuh penekanan "iya," kata sakura lesu

Jam makan siang sudah tiba sakura segera keluar memacu mobil mewah berwarna merah marun miliknya dengan kecepatan super menuju café yang di maksud "dimana lagi orangnya? Semoga dia bukan pria cupu seperti kemarin" gumam sakura sambil berjalan menuju dalam café

"kau sudah datang sakura?" Tanya seorang pelayan pria berambut merah bernama sasori "iya, aniki eh, kha-chan bilang aku harus menemui seseorang disini dimana dia?" Tanya sakura pada kakaknya yang tampan itu "oh.. orang yang akan di jodohkan dengan mu?" kata sasori "hah.. jangan buat aku marah saso-nii" kata sakura "iya iya, orang itu ada di meja nomer 9 di pojok café itu," kata sasori menujuk sebuah meja "oh.." sakura ber'ohria "oh ya jangan sampai kau gila karenanya dia benar benar tampan" ejek sasori "cih" sakura hanya berdecih

Sakura berjalan santai menuju meja tersebut dan ternyata "hah? pak bos?" kata sakura kaget "hn?" sasuke menoleh "kau kenapa ada disini?" Tanya sasuke "aku ada janji dengan seseorang disini di meja ini" kata sakura sambil duduk "aku juga ada janji dengan seseorang dari keluarga haruno" kata sasuke santai "jangan bilang bahwa kau dari keluarga uchiha?, tapi margamukan uzumaki?" kata sakura binggung

"kau sendiri menyembunyikan identitasmu" kata sasuke "jadi kau sudah tahu?" "tentu , aku adalah bos mu dan juga si bodoh dobe itu sering bercerita tentangmu yang membuatku mau kemari" kata sasuke dingin "maaf ya sakura chan otoutoku ini memang orangnya bodoh" kata seorang pelayan "oh, itachi-nii apa kabar kenapa jarang datang ke café?" Tanya sakura nggak nyambung dari pertanyaan sebelumya "baka aniki" umpat sasuke "ini karena aku sedang membuka usaha baru sebuah butik yang bajunya kamu pakai ini" kata itachi "oh jadi ini dari itachi nii pantas ukuranya pas terimakasih" kata sakura dengan senyum

"aku jadi dikacangin nih" kata sasuke dongkol "maaf jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya itachi "seperti biasa" kata sasuke dan sakura bersamaan "wah kalian sudah jodohya? Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya" kata itachi

Setelah makan siang bersama itu keduanya kembali ke kantor dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka sampai waktu pulang tiba

Di tempat parkir

"aku akan ke rumahmu dulu untuk mengambil pakainku dan mencuci baju mu" kata sakura menghampiri sasuke yang sudah ada dalam mobilnya "hn," jawaban singkat dari sasuke

Sesampainya di apartemen sasuke, sakura segera mengikuti sasuke yang masuk kerumahnya "dimana pakaian mu?" Tanya sakura "ada di sana di sampaing mesin cuci" kata sasuke menunjuk sebuah mesin cuci

Sambil menunggu cucian dari mesin cuci selesai sakura mencoba masak sasuatu untuk makan malam "sasuke apa kau punya telur?" Tanya sakura "untuk apa?" Tanya sasuke "aku lapar memangnya kau tak lapar apa?" Tanya sakura "hn, di dalam laci nomor 3 dari kiri" kata sasuke "keapa tak kau simpan di lemari es? Telurnya bisa busuk" kata sakura "kau itu seperti istriku saja" kata sasuke tiba tiba "memangnya kenapa?, mungkin saja kan kita menikah jika kau setuju dengan perjodohan kita" kata sakura keceplosan "hn?" kata ambigu keluar dari mulut sasuke dan raut wajah yang binggung

"apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanya sasuke mendekati sakura "er.. emh.. anu telur" kata sakura gugup dengan wajah merona "apa? Tadi kau bilang? Jadi kau setuju dengan perjodohan kita?" Tanya sasuke "ti-tidak" kata sakura gugup "jadi kau tak setujuh eh?" Tanya sasuke maju kedepan sedang sakura terus berjalan mundur "bu-bukan begitu aku-aku?" kata sakura yang sekarang sudah menempel dengan pintu lemari es "kau setuju atau tidak?" Tanya sasuke tegas "aku-aku setuju" kata sakura sambil menutup mata karena wajah sasuke hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya "benarkah?kalau begitu aku juga setuju" kata sasuke

Sakura yang kaget mendengar perkataan sasuke langsung membuka matanya "apa?" Tanya sakura "sakura aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu" kata sasuke "hah?" sakura hanya melongo "jadi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya sasuke "aku aku juga menyukaimu sasuke-kun" kata sakura bak kepiting rebus sedetik kemudian bibir keduanya telah menempel hingga keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen "jadi kapan kita akan menikah?" Tanya sasuke "eh?" sakura hanya melongo

The End..


End file.
